L'inventaire
by Oceanna
Summary: Série de one-shot pour tous ceux qui ont été frustrés, déçus par l'épilogue de JKR. 19 ans plus tard, alors que la nouvelle génération arrive à Poudlard, que sont devenus les autres ? Qu'ont-ils vécu ? Sont-ils heureux ? Ou pas ? Peut-être ?
1. Ton nom

_**L'inventaire**_

_Ton nom_

_Personnage de base : Drago Malefoy  
_

_Résumé : Elle est partie, comme souvent après vos disputes. Elle te revient toujours. Du moins, elle est toujours revenue. Alors pourquoi doutes-tu soudain ?  
_

A/N : «l'inventaire» vient d'une chanson du film les Chansons d'amour (film splendidement dérangeant s'il en est). «à l'heure de l'inventaire/ de quoi avons-nous l'air ?». Alors voilà, mes petites idées nées de ma frustration de l'épilogue ont commencé à oser prendre forme. Tout est conforme à la saga entière de JKR. Mais j'ai pleinement profité du blanc de 19 ans et du manque d'informations pour imaginer le destin de nos personnages préférés ou inconnus, peut-être haïs... Voilà, je ne prends pas plus de votre temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ton nom_

Dans le silence parfait de cette nuit trop froide, tu viens de t'éveiller. Tu ne sais plus pourquoi, un rêve, peut-être... Il ne te reste que cette sensation d'être un peu ballonné, parce que tu as dormi sur le ventre. Probablement. Tu n'as pas envie de bouger, même si tu ne te rendormiras pas tout de suite. Tu restes-là, immobile, les yeux perdus dans les ténèbres. Le lit est trop grand pour toi seul, le manoir est silencieux, vide à cette heure de la nuit. Tu restes allongé sur le dos, et tu penses à elle. Elle est absente depuis deux semaines, sa présence te manque. C'était suite à une énième dispute, te remémores-tu, ces disputes qui surviennent brusquement, sans que tu ne les comprennes. Héléna te répond brusquement, avec sécheresse, et tu ne sais pas pourquoi, et tu continues, le ton monte... Elle si calme d'habitude, te fait face avec la familiarité de vos douze ans de vie commune, et tu ne comprends pas lequel de tes mots l'incite à continuer. Ce jour-là, tu disais simplement que tu espérait que Scorp' aille à Serpentard, et tu quêtais son approbation.

"Toutes les maisons se valent, affirmait-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Scorp' ira là où il voudra !"

Borné, tu as argumenté, elle ne connaissait pas Poudlard, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, les élèves étaient répartis selon leurs caractères, pas leurs choix. Elle t'a répondu avec une irritation croissante, tu ne sais plus ce que vous vous êtes lancés au visage, jusqu'aux cris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exclame qu'il valait mieux qu'elle parte. Elle n'a pas pris de valises. Elle n'en prend jamais.

Depuis, Héléna ne t'a pas envoyé de nouvelles. Oh, tu sais très bien où elle se trouve, et ce qu'elle y fait, comme toujours après de telles disputes. Il n'y a guère que les premières fois où tu lui as envoyé des lettres rageuses, puis inquiètes, puis penaudes, puis jalouses lui demandant de revenir chez vous. C'était avant que tu ne comprennes qu'elle ira toujours dans sa résidence familiale, en Grèce, sa villa de pierre blanche, perdue sur une île des Cyclades dont tu ne retiens jamais le nom. Elle doit probablement être en train de jouer avec les mioches de ses cousins et cousines qui n'ont pas l'âge d'aller à l'école Magique d'Athène. Elle doit être taquine, folâtre, à genoux sur la terre sèche, sans un regard pour les épineux qui abiment sa robe et la poussière qui se dépose sur sa peau, sans un regard sur toute les règles de bienséance qu'elle suit, instinctivement, dès qu'elle repart de là-bas.

Tu as envie de la voir. De hâter le jour où elle reviendra à votre porte, sans un mot d'excuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en annonçant :

"C'est moi."

Elle est toujours revenue de toutes vos disputes. Tu t'y es habitué, à ces cris soudains, ces brusques départs, qui contrastent tellement avec son calme habituel. Presque. Tu as beau ne pas vouloir être touché par son absence, tu dors moins bien quand elle est là-bas après une dispute. Tu es plus irritable. Plus intraitable. Personne ne comprend pourquoi. C'est mieux ainsi. Un Malefoy ne doit jamais laisser voir à la fois son trouble et les causes de son trouble.

Pourtant, dans ce silence nocturne, dans la solitude de ton lit, tu as peur soudain qu'elle ne revienne pas. C'est idiot. Elle est toujours revenue jusqu'à présent. Elle reviendra encore. Pour toi. Pour Scorp'.

Mais peut-être maintenant ne reviendra-t-elle que pour Sorp' ? Comme tes parents l'ont fait pour toi, avant. Les Malefoy se doivent d'être une famille unie. D'en avoir l'image, du moins. C'est pour cela que ta mère ravalait ses doutes quand ton père parlait du temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait au pouvoir. C'est pourquoi ton père ravalait son mépris envers l'attitude surprotectrice de ta mère. Oh, tu sais bien que tes parents se sont aimés. Quand ils se sont mariés. Ce n'était qu'une passade, bientôt ta mère tombait enceinte, bientôt elle fut délaissée, bientôt elle délaissa. Ce fut sans grands discours, dans cette entente implicite avec ton père pour ne pas faire d'éclats, pour afficher encore à la face du monde qu'ils formaient une famille unie avec toi. Est-ce cela qui vous attend aussi ? Un couple n'existant que par habitude, pour un fils chéri ? Tu pensais aimer Héléna quand tu t'es marié avec elle. Tu le crois toujours.

Elle est toujours revenue. Elle t'aimait toujours. Tu n'en n'avais jamais douté.

Et maintenant ?, songes-tu alors que tu te retournes dans le grand lit. Maintenant que tu doutes, maintenant que tu n'es plus si certain que ça de la revoir. Maintenant que tu songes que c'est peut-être votre dernière dispute ensemble... Que vas-tu faire ? C'est à toi de voir, à elle de choisir, à vous deux... Que veux-tu ?

Déjà, cette question en appelle une autre, sortie de ta mémoire. '_Que veux-tu, comme famille ?_'. Tu te souviens, c'était un peu avant votre mariage. Vous preniez le thé, ici au manoir, tes parents vous avaient laissés seuls. Héléna avait posé cette question brusquement, maladroitement. Tu n'avais pas compris, elle avait expliqué :

"Tu rêves de quoi ? Une famille nombreuse, tout le tintouin... ?"

Tu avais à peine considéré la question.

"Un fils unique, pour hériter du nom Malefoy."

Elle avait bu une gorgée de son thé.

"Évidement."

C'était plus tard que tu t'étais souvenu de son émerveillement devant les mioches, que tu avais songé qu'elle, elle aurait bien voulu en avoir plus d'un. Tu n'avais jamais trouvé le moment pour l'interroger, et tu as ensuite rangé cette interrogation dans un coin de ta mémoire en la voyant reprendre sa potion de contraception dès la naissance de Scorp'.

En est-elle heureuse ? Tu te tourne dans ton lit et t'efforces d'oublier cette question de ton mieux. Si elle y tenait, à cette famille nombreuse, elle t'en parlerait, non ?

Quand le matin arrive, tu t'es rendormi durant quelques heures. Ton elfe de maison vient te réveiller à l'heure que tu lui as indiqué la veille, un plateau repas dans les mains. Tu manges rapidement et te prépares, tu n'as aucune raison de rester dans le manoir s'il n'y a personne. Tu as un rendez-vous avec un client dans la matinée, tu ferais mieux de t'avancer dans tes dossiers. Tu transplanes à ton bureau, vérifie que rien n'a changé dans ton emploi du temps et, sur une impulsion subite, annonce à ton secrétaire que tu prendras ton après-midi. Il le note diligemment après avoir vérifié que cela ne pose pas de problèmes majeurs.

La matinée traine en longueur, ton rendez-vous est ennuyeux à mourir. Ton client répète même chose que les fois précédentes, tu ne peux pas avancer plus pour le moment. Quand il part enfin, tu retiens un soupir de soulagement, regardes l'heure et te replonges dans tes dossiers. Tu ne relèves la tête que pour contempler les aiguilles de l'horloge murale avancer vers l'heure où tu pourras partir.

Enfin, tu peux quitter ton bureau. Tu attrapes de quoi te sustenter, prends le temps de tout mâcher, puis te diriges vers l'aire de transplanage international, la voix de ton père résonnant dans ta tête, affirmant que ce que tu veux faire est honteux, indigne. Elle réussit presque à te faire rentrer chez toi, mais déjà l'aire apparaît et tu la fais taire. Pour une fois.

Tu réapparais dans les roches ocres grecques. La chaleur de l'été qui se traîne t'étouffe, le sol est sec, dur, aride. La mer et le ciel se fondent en une ligne brumeuse, le soleil t'éblouit, t'étouffe, et tu te hâtes sur le chemin qui mène à la résidence, où l'air sera frais et respirable. Tu plains un instant les moldus pour ne pas avoir accès à ce confort, et tu les oublies bien vite alors que la villa de pierre blanche apparaît, encastrée dans la falaise contre la mer. L'avant est une large esplanade plane qui s'avance au-dessus des vagues. Des murs magiques évitent aux enfants de chuter d'une vingtaine mètres, dans les récifs. Il y a plus loin un renfoncement où poussent des herbes folles au printemps qui sèchent dès que l'été vient, et tu y perçois des rires d'enfants. Tu sais qu'elle est là, avec eux, derrière la pierre ocre. Tu ne l'appelles pas, tu le pourrais mais tu n'en as pas envie, alors tu t'avances sans te faire connaître. Héléna est bien là. Elle te tourne le dos, elle ne t'a pas vu et continue de faire des chatouilles à une nièce –tu crois, ou peut-être une petite cousine ?– qui se roule par terre, sa robe soulevant une fine couche de poussière qui se répand partout. Elle rit, ses cheveux auburns sont retenus dans un chignon lâche qu'elle fait tenir grâce à sa baguette. Elle rit, dans une robe large et usée dont la couleur indéfinissable vire à l'ocre de la poussière. Elle rit, sans bijoux précieux scintillants sur sa peau bronzée, sans aucun sort de beauté. Plus loin, deux autres mioches s'amusent avec des statuettes animées de Merlin qui s'envoient des sorts.

Héléna rayonne. Elle brille, comme ce jour où tu l'as croisée pour la première fois, dans les rues pittoresques du centre ville d'Athènes qu'elle faisait visiter à un enfant –de la famille, probablement. Tu avais d'abord remarqué son rire clair, sa robe blanche, sa taille fine, puis son visage ouvert, apaisant. Ses yeux lumineux Et puis tu l'avais croisée encore dans les couloirs de l'Université Magique de Droit, avais découvert qu'elle partageait nombre de tes cours mais qu'elle était de ces filles discrètes qui n'osaient pas encore être femme. Tu l'avais abordée, peut-être pour une difficulté sur le programme, sur un mot grec que tu ne savais plus traduire –une idiotie de sort de langue défectueux. Elle t'avait répondu avec calme, t'avait laissé parler sans rien dire. Elle souriait moins ce jour-là. Tu l'avais retrouvée ensuite dans une soirée de célébrités du monde magique grec où tu devais accompagner ta mère –ton père était encore à Azkaban. Elle semblait s'ennuyer dans ce monde de paillettes, et toi, tu le haïssais à ce moment-là pour toutes les responsabilités qu'il te faisait peser sur tes épaules. Tu devais réhabiliter les Malefoy. Tout un programme pour quelqu'un de dix-huit ans... Tu l'avais rejointe, et vous aviez parlé. Enfin, tu avais surtout parlé et elle te relançait de temps à autres. Elle t'écoutait attentivement, pourtant, mais ne disait rien. Tu t'étais laissé prendre à son silence, à ses yeux attentifs, à son sourire timide... Et surtout à cette étincelle dans ses yeux qui brillait parfois, l'illuminant.

En vérité, n'es-tu pas jaloux de cette lumière ? N'as-tu pas voulu la ravir, la lui voler, découvrir son mystère, pour savoir comment rayonner comme elle ? Elle qui s'est laissée prendre à tes yeux d'aciers, tes paroles trop soyeuses... Elle ne t'a jamais dit pourquoi, ni comment d'ailleurs. Pourquoi t'a-t-elle suivit dans ton monde, en Angleterre où tu t'es attelé à regagner l'estime de tes estimés compatriotes, à force de paroles mielleuses, de sourires hypocrites et de résolution de pacotille ? Tu n'as jamais demandé. Jamais.

Tu reviens au présent quand Héléna se tourne vers toi, te regarde. La nièce gigote entre ses doigts, oubliée. Elle se lève, son sourire remplacé par une expression de surprise, s'approche de toi, s'arrête à quelques pas. Ses mains s'agitent nerveusement.

"Pourquoi venir, Drago ?"

Elle n'est pas assez proche, tu as envie d'aller vers elle, tu ne bouges pas. Tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. Les mioches vous regardent, ils ne perdront pas un mot de votre conversation. Elle semble comprendre, soupire :

"Rentrons."

Tu la regardes alors qu'elle époussette sa robe de quelques mouvements inutiles et qu'elle prend la direction de sa villa. Tu tentes de retrouver dans ses yeux la lumière qu'elle avait encore il y a un instant. Elle te jette des regards en coin curieux, tente de deviner ce qui t'amène ici. Tu n'aimes guère passer du temps dans cette demeure de pierre blanche, si loin de tes racines. Vous traversez en silence les couloirs étroits aux murs épais, puis atteignez un petit salon, où elle ferme la porte derrière toi. Elle attend, elle n'est pas de celles qui abreuvent de questions. Que vas-tu dire ? Que peux-tu dire ? Les mots tourbillonnent dans ta tête, tous impossibles, ridicules, insignifiants. Seule la question amère monte à tes lèvres, en franchit la barrière.

"Es-tu heureuse ?"

Elle ouvre de grand yeux, et te fixe sans comprendre, prise de court. Tu attends, regrettant déjà tes mots, ne voulant les reprendre.

"Que veux-tu que je dise ?, te répond-elle enfin. Là, non, je ne suis pas heureuse. Tu le sais. Nous nous sommes disputés, j'ai pris la porte, Scorp' n'est pas là..."

Elle soupire. Tu ne la presses pas, pas encore. Elle se taira si tu ouvres la bouche, si tu brises son élan. Elle renfermera ses mots, ne les laissera pas sortir. Ne les laissera plus sortir. Et, tu en as honte, mais tu veux connaître sa réponse. Elle n'ose pas te regarder.

"Quand tu m'as demandé ma main, j'étais certaine que je serais heureuse avec toi. Même si je ne m'illusionnais pas, tu le sais. D'ailleurs, si tu voulais une adoratrice, tu aurais demandé à Pansy."

Elle a un geste de dérision, et tu te hérisses un instant.

"Je savais que tu étais hautain, égoïste, orgueilleux. Que tu n'étais pas un modèle de courage ou de loyauté ou d'acceptation. Je ne caressais pas le rêve de te faire changer, tu sais. Je ne suis pas idiote à ce point."

Elle fait une pause.

"Mais, vois-tu, j'ignorais que tu étais un Malefoy."

Elle grimace, et tu devines qu'elle s'attend à ce que tu ris, que tu balayes sa phrase d'un revers de main, et que vous repreniez vos habitudes, elle son silence, toi ta vie. Mais tu te contentes de hausser un sourcil étonné quand elle se retourne vers toi.

"À l'époque, tu n'étais pas un Malefoy. Tu venais de sortir de la guerre... Tu venais de voir ton père faillir, puis son procès. Tu te séparais de lui, de son aura... Tu étais à Athènes, loin de tes repères. Tu ne pouvais qu'être Drago."

Elle laisse planer un silence, et tu attends qu'il passe, qu'elle continue d'expliquer :

"Tu n'es pas vraiment pire en étant un Malefoy... Mais tu te conformes à tes vieilles traditions. Tu rentres dans ce monde qu'ils ont créé, ce monde bien ordonné qui t'aveugle !"

Elle se tait un moment et tu n'oses rien dire devant la colère qu'elle affiche. Tu ne comprends pas de quoi elle parle, tu ne peux pas. Tu as toujours été Drago Malefoy, avant et après Héléna, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être, même en Grèce, la première année, quand tu faisais ces maudites études de droit et que c'était le même jargon qui revenait durant le procès de ton père, et qui l'amena à ces dix ans à Azkaban. Tu avais toujours le même projet de revenir en Angleterre, de reconquérir ton nom dans le monde qui se profilait, débarrassé de la peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui célébrait le balafré qui voulait vivre sa vie loin de son succès. Toujours. Tu as toujours été Drago Malefoy.

Et elle t'a suivit dans ton monde sans rien dire. Elle aurait pu, tu le sais, elle est assez honnête pour te dire qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette vie, qu'elle souhaitait s'éloigner. Les premières années, surtout. Mais déjà, Héléna continue :

"Être là-bas, avec toi, dans ton manoir, me conformer aux règles de ton nom... Je m'en fiche, tu sais. Je l'ai fait depuis douze ans, je le ferai encore, jusqu'à ma mort. Je n'aurais pas de regret. Jamais. C'est la voie que j'ai voulu suivre, avec toi. J'ai voulu rentrer dans ton monde en sachant ce qui m'attendait... ce qui nous attendais. Et cela n'a aucune importance pour moi. Vraiment. Je suis satisfaite de cette vie, je te jure."

Elle soupire.

"Mais il y a Scorp', maintenant. Je veux tout lui donner, tu sais, toutes ses chances d'être heureux. Sans qu'il soit obligatoirement un Malefoy. Je ne veux pas lui offrir seulement la vie que nous vivons.

-Pourquoi ?"

Elle sourit tristement.

"Es-tu heureux, Drago ?

-Quel est le rapport ?!

-Es-tu heureux ?"

Tu veux hurler '_bien sûr que oui !_' mais pas un son ne sort de ta bouche. Tu hésites, elle te regarde, le même regard un peu triste. Es-tu heureux ? Tu as réussi. Avocat renommé, tu as causé quelques scandales en protégeant des Sang... des Nés-Moldus. Et en gagnant leur procès. Tu as ta place au milieu des noms célèbres d'inventeurs fous, star de Quidditch, législateurs géniaux qui peuplent les soirées mondaines. On t'admire, on te craint. Comme ton père, peut-être, mais sans la répulsion de tous les_ biens-pensants_. Tu as un fils qui promet d'être ton portrait craché. Et il n'y a pas d'Harry pour refuser de lui serrer la main. Tu as une femme, illustre éminence grise du Mangemagot...

Es-tu heureux ?

Mais, quand tu croises son regard, juste avant de répondre, elle te coupe et continue :

"Penses-tu que tes parents aient été heureux ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose !

-Tu penses ?"

Elle soupire, passe une main fatiguée sur ses yeux.

"Je veux que Scorp' ait le choix. C'est tout... Qu'il soit libre de choisir, une fois qu'il commencera à mûrir... Même si cela lui fera peur, peut-être... Même s'il me reprochera de vouloir le faire douter."

Elle ferme les yeux, lasse, tu crois la voir chanceler. Quand tu ébauches un geste vers elle, pour la soutenir peut-être, elle a déjà reprit des couleurs.

"Laisse-moi, demande-t-elle. Je reviendrai, bientôt. Tu sais que je reviendrai toujours à toi..."

Elle tente un sourire, mais déjà ta main s'est égarée sur sa joue. Elle ouvre de grands yeux, tu ne sais plus comment sa main est arrivée là. Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris d'un geste si banal ? Le silence qui vous entoure s'épaissit de secondes en secondes, tu ne bouges pas, Héléna non plus. Tu ne comprends pas ses doutes, non, où elle veut en venir. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas grave.

Si tu pars maintenant, comme elle le veut, tu sens confusément qu'elle ne reviendra pas, pas entière... Et tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Pas elle qui t'a vu dans ton orgueil blessé, te battant pour qu'on ne crache pas sur ton nom. Pas elle qui n'a pas peur de rester silencieuse quand elle n'a rien à dire. Pas elle qui n'a jamais eu peur de s'opposer à toi, de t'affirmer que tu te trompes. Pas elle que tu n'arrives toujours pas cerné, même après douze ans de vies communes, pas elle qui te quitte pour mieux te retrouver... Qui te revient toujours, fidèle. Sans raison.

Un souffle sort de ses lèvres, elle s'appuie un peu contre ta main, ses paupières clignotent, ses épaules se détendent.

"Veux-tu un autre enfant ?"

La question, risible, ridicule s'échappe de tes lèvres et brise le silence. Elle se relève, surprise, te regarde. Et elle rejette son visage en arrière pour éclater de rire. Tu ne bouges pas, affreusement vexé.

"Peut-être bien, fait-elle avec douceur."

* * *

A/N : Voilà, le premier one-shot est lancé. ^^ Pour les anecdotes : Héléna signifie... la Grècque. Je sais que JKR propose plus des noms tirés du latin pour ses personnages, mais bon, je trouvais que ça renforçait son image d'étrangère... L'île que je dépeins est l'île d'Amorgos, petite île perdue au fond des Cyclade dont il me reste quelques souvenirs flous. Pour ceux qui on regardé le Grand Bleu, il paraît qu'elle y apparaît à un moment, une énorme falaise avec un monastère orthodoxe, blanc éclatant perdu au milieu de la pierre ^^

Voilà. Le prochain chapitre qui ne sera pas publié avant la semaine prochaine (comme les réponses aux reviews d'ailleurs, désolée, je vais vous faire attendre ^^") se concentrera soit sur Blaise, soit sur Hermione et Ron ^^


	2. Oser

_**L'inventaire**_

_Oser_

_Personnage de base : Blaise Zabini_

_Résumé : Nous aveuglons toujours. Sur le monde qui nous entoure, sur nous-même. Nous préférons parfois nous bander les yeux, devant ces réalités trop évidentes, parce qu'elles nous font peur. Mais il y a toujours un moment où il faut l'affronter, oser l'accepter, pour pouvoir vivre encore, avec elle._

A/N : Je suis désolée pour le résumé qui, somme toute, ne raconte presque rien. Mais, voyez-vous, je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails pour vous laissez découvrir ce one-shot sans trop de préjugés. Le sujet que j'y ai abordé me tient à cœur depuis un moment déjà, mais j'ignore si je suis arrivée à bien le traiter. Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous demande formellement de me faire part de vos réaction, si vous avez été touchés, gênés, indifférents, abasourdi par le manque de réalisme... C'est très important pour moi. Juste pour cette fois.

* * *

Oser :

J'ai prononcé la formule magique sans bafouiller. J'ai signé le contrat d'une main assurée. Astoria signe après moi, sa main tremble un peu. Et puis nous sommes sortis du bureau pour nous retrouver dans les couloirs presque vides du Ministère de la Magie.

Tout est fait. Je me sens étrangement désœuvré, maintenant que je n'ai plus rien à faire, plus rien à accomplir, qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre de nouvelles habitudes.

À côté de moi, Astoria soupire :

"Hé bien voilà..."

Je la fixe sans rien dire. Voilà, exactement. Tout est fini, enfin. Nous avons rendus nos alliances, pour qu'elles profitent à d'autres, plus heureux, peut-être. Nous avons prononcé la formule d'annulation de nos vœux de mariage. Nous avons signé nos contrats de divorce. Peut-être que cette sensation de vide est du soulagement ? Je sais que tout cela devait se faire. Je devais partir. Un jour où l'autre. Peut-être même que j'aurais du le faire plus tôt.

Mais les Serpentards ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage, n'est-ce pas ?

"Blaise ? J'y vais. Contacte-moi s'il y a un vice de forme."

Il y a une seconde de silence où Astoria ne sait que dire. Rien ne convient maintenant. Qui sait quand nous allons nous revoir ? Nous ne le voulons pas. Alors nous nous contentons d'adieux sobres et maladroits. Elle s'éloigne rapidement, d'un pas préoccupé peut-être. Devant sa silhouette vacillante, j'éprouve un instant un peu de pitié, vite étouffée. Cela ne sera pas facile pour elle, j'en suis conscient. On lui reprochera de ne pas avoir réussi à devenir une bonne épouse, une vraie femme capable de me satisfaire. Les vieux préjugés de nos familles reviendront sur elle, et pèseront sur ses épaules. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve un mari. Et tout sera oublié. Étiqueté, rangé dans les 'anormalités-incompréhensibles-qu'il-ne-faut-pas-aborder'.

Astoria non plus n'a pas compris. Pourquoi ce divorce, si soudain, après ces neuf ans de mariage ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai tu mes raisons, même à ceux qui se présentaient comme mes amis. Drago est au courant, comme sa femme. Et Théodore doit se douter, lui qui est déjà parti avant moi, et qui vit sans regret hors du haut monde archaïque des Sang-Purs. Et tous les autres n'ont rien compris. N'ont rien voulu comprendre. C'est normal. Nos vies, affreusement banales, tournent toutes autour d'une norme à laquelle je me suis accroché pendant des années. Parce qu'il le fallait. Il fallait que j'aie un métier prestigieux ; je dirige une maison d'édition sorcière, et je m'occupe personnellement d'une revue artistique. Il fallait que j'aie une femme ; j'avais Astoria. Des amantes ; elles passaient dans mon lit pour ne jamais s'attarder. Des amis, pour leur faire de fausses confidences. Univers étouffant, mais c'est là où se trouve l'argent, où ce trouve ce bonheur vanté par ma famille. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour accepter que je ne voulais pas de ce_ bonheur_ là.

Je pars aujourd'hui. Sans regrets. Je vais continuer à diriger une revue artistique. Un mensuel, pour le Chicaneur. De moindre importance, bien sûr, mais où j'espère trouver moins de discours ronflants et d'égos sur-dimensionnés.

Je prends soudain conscience que je suis resté immobile devant le bureau des divorces, plongé dans mes pensées, et prends la direction de la sortie, pour flâner sur le chemin de traverse. J'ai du temps à perdre, je ne saurai pas quoi faire de mes dix doigts si je rentre chez moi. Alors j'erre entre les boutiques, avant de m'arrêter devant le Chaudron Baveur, fraîchement rénové. J'y rentre, y commande un café. Ma consommation entre les mains, je m'installe, laisse la tasse refroidir et mes pensées vagabonder.

Nous parlions ici même avec Drago il y a plus de quatre mois. Son fils Scopius allait rentrer pour la première fois à Poudlard, juste après les vacances. Il se sentait nostalgique. Nous avions parlé du vieux temps, de nos actions puériles, de nos fou-rires, de nos haines, et tout le reste. Étrange nostalgie de ce temps où nous étions élevés dans ces croyances qui n'ont plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui. En rentrant chez moi, j'ai commencé à repenser à tout ce que j'ai toujours tu de cette époque. Ces secrets qui me tordaient le ventre d'une honte amère quand je songeais à les confier. Et, pour la première fois, j'ai commencé à vouloir les explorer, sans me voiler la face.

C'était en cinquième année... Je m'étais découvert cette amitié transcendante avec Drago. Non partagée, bien sûr, il était plus habitué à avoir des sbires sous ses ordres, qu'un ami à ses côtés. Cela m'importait peu. À l'époque j'aurais tout fait pour l'aider, un peu, pour lui plaire. Je n'avais rien confié à personne, sachant par avance que ces confidences se retourneraient contre moi. Ce n'était pas _normal_ pour un homme d'afficher ouvertement un tel attachement. Ce n'était _viril_. Surtout à Serpentard. J'en venais presque à envier Pansy qui déclarait avec tant de niaiserie ce que je pensais si bas... Le Drago que je voyais, ingénieux, acerbe, intelligent, initié à la Magie noire, baignant dans l'aisance... Ce Drago que j'idéalisais était l'incarnation du parfait Serpentard. Comment ne pouvais-je pas m'attacher à ses pas ? Comment ne pouvais-je pas le soutenir dans ses actions, avec juste assez de recul pour m'apercevoir des failles de ses plans et lui souffler quelques rectifications mineures ?

Personne ne se douta de cela. Je fus, littéralement, son ombre. J'étais trop prudent, trop circonspect pour que ma quasi-idolâtrie soit remarquable par d'autres. C'était tant mieux. Si quelqu'un s'était douté de quelque chose, si quelqu'un avait osé une remarque... Je n'aurais pas compris d'abord. Puis j'aurais refusé cette idée avec toute mon énergie. Je me serai aveuglé comme Œdipe. Et si un jour, je devais l'admettre j'aurais préféré me crever les yeux.

J'ai idolâtré Drago une année entière. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me revienne de vacances, sa marque brûlante sur le poignet, redoublant de paroles cinglantes pour masquer ses doutes. Je l'ai vu, l'année entière, atteindre ses limites. J'ai cessé de le voir parfait, mais j'aurais voulu tout faire pour l'aider. Il refusa mon aide. J'étais trop intelligent pour suivre ses ordres sans chercher à en comprendre la logique. Je l'ai vu se débattre, impuissant, dans cette toile qui se resserrait autour de lui, que je ne comprenais pas, et je ne pouvais que l'aider en lui donnant des excuses pour qu'il manque les cours, en lui soufflant les réponses durant les contrôles, en lui faisant son travail à sa place. C'était dérisoire, j'en souffrais. Et Dumbledore mourut. Je compris enfin ce qui se passait, mais c'était trop tard, Drago était en fuite. Il y eut la guerre. Il y eut les procès. Nous nous sommes éloignés, il est parti faire ses études en Grèce, et je retournais finir les miennes en Italie, dans ma famille paternelle.

La distance entre nous, l'échec cuisant de nos familles... J'eus le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'avait été ma vie. Et de réaliser soudain, au milieu de tout cela qu'il était plus qu'un ami. J'ai pris peur. J'étais un _homme_.

Ce n'était pas _normal_.

Je me suis empressé d'oublier ces doutes. J'ai commencé à séduire des filles, puis des femmes à tour de bras, qui m'ennuyaient bien vite et que j'oubliais les unes après les autres.

Et puis la disgrâce qui pesait sur nos noms commença à s'atténuer dans la communauté sorcière britannique. Je revins en Angleterre, retrouvais Astoria que je m'amusais à séduire. Mal m'en pris, nos deux familles s'entendirent pour _opérer un rapprochement de leurs fortunes_...

Astoria était charmante. Et puis, il commençait à paraître bizarre que je reste célibataire. Ma mère multipliait les rencontres galantes, et j'en étais déjà lassé. Astoria me connaissait, elle n'était pas pire qu'une autre. Nous nous sommes mariés rapidement, avec la bénédiction trop enthousiaste de nos deux familles. J'ai bien voulu tenter de l'aimer, mais elle fut bientôt fade, comme toutes les autres. Elle était élevée selon nos principes, et elle ne dit rien quand je commençais à la tromper. Je ne tentais pas de savoir si elle restait fidèle ; cela m'était indifférent.

Cette mascarade dura longtemps.

J'ai cru pouvoir me cacher la vérité tout ce temps. Je me suis cramponné à ces femmes aux parfums capiteux, aux lèvres rouges, maquillées, définitivement féminines. Même quand, au réveil, j'imaginais leur épaules plus solides, leur taille moins marquée, leur formes moins rondes... Je m'efforçais d'oublier, de rayer mes pensées, mes rêves, aussi. Surtout mes rêves. J'ai voulu croire que ce n'était que des fantaisies, des délires oniriques... Je les ai ignorés, comme j'ai ignoré vers qui se portaient mes regards dans la rue. Je tentais de contrôler mes yeux, la rage au cœur. Le pire était de croiser un couple, je le regardais lui, d'abord, et puis la femme à son bras. Mes yeux tentaient de revenir vers _lui_, et je m'obligeais à fixer la femme, ou le lampadaire plus loin. Cela devint une habitude, à laquelle je crus ne plus devoir faire attention. J'étais si sûr que j'étais définitivement _normal_, ces jours-là. Oui, normal...

Une éternité passa. J'eus tout le temps de boire ce quotidiens jusqu'à la lie, jusqu'à en être écœuré. Peut-être est-ce là que tout a commencé à changer. J'allais étouffer si j'acceptais cet univers plus longtemps. Je me suis éloigné... Lentement. Sans oser trop le montrer, pour ne pas choquer, pas encore. Pour ne pas faire de vagues. Mais la machine était en marche, je prenais du recul, et ma vie étriquée m'accusait de mon indolence. J'ai commencé à accepter que mes certitudes s'effilochent, à accueillir mes doutes avec soulagements, eux qui m'enlevaient au quotidien insipide... J'ai commencé à me dire que j'avais aimé Drago.

Et puis vint Albert, il y a tout juste trois mois. Brun, deux ans plus jeune que moi, des yeux si clairs, une vois grave et frissonnante... Je l'ai rencontré dans un débat houleux après la sortie d'une histoire de _la seconde guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom_, qui manquait singulièrement d'objectivité. Il était une bouffé d'air frais dans ces réunions artistiques, où les invités déblatéraient les même idées avec les même exemples et se réclamaient, toujours être des symbolistes de premier ordres, même s'ils ne brassaient que du vent.

Albert et moi avons sympathisé très rapidement, découvrant nos points communs, apprivoisant nos différences. Nous nous sommes revus souvent. Il me fascinait. J'aimais l'entendre parler. J'adorais le voir parler. J'adorais encore plus échanger avec lui, et le voir se passionner sur son sujet, quel qu'il soit...

Malgré cette amitié fulgurante, nous restions toujours prudent à propos de nos vies personnelles. C'en était presque étrange de nous voir si souvent, surtout en tête à tête, et de garder un voile pudique sur nos vies, nous cantonnant à la littérature, aux pensées. C'était un lien profond en nous deux, intime, mais nous nous acharnions à le garder purement intellectuel. J'avais l'excuse que je tentais de découvrir ce que j'étais au dessous du verni que j'avais apposé moi-même. Je lui avouais du bout des lèvres que j'étais marié, il ne me dit rien de lui. Je gardais ma curiosité, je ne voulais jamais le brusquer. J'aimais nos rencontres dans les cafés, dans les coins sombres, où nous discutions sans nous soucier d'être vus. J'aimais les mouvements de ses mains quand il parlait et qu'il s'animait, ses mains qui frôlaient alors par inadvertance les miennes, mes coudes. Je restais sagement immobile, il ne s'excusait pas. Mais chacun de ces effleurement restaient gravés dans ma mémoire, à mon corps défendant, gardaient leur chant tentateur d'interdit.

Et il y a eu ce jour où il m'a déclaré, après un silence dans notre conversation :

"Je suis homo."

Je n'ai rien trouvé à dire. Je l'ai fixé en silence, redécouvrant soudain son visage, la courbe de ses lèvres pleines, sa mâchoire solide, la fossette discrète de son menton, sa pomme d'Adam. C'était comme si une barrière venait de se lâcher, et mes yeux inquisiteur dévoraient son visage comme si je le voyait pour la première fois...

"Cela te dégoûte ?, demanda-t-il."

Il s'efforçait de garder sa voix indifférente, simplement factuelle. Sa voix grave qui sonnait comme l'interdit...

"Je ne crois pas, ai-je fini par répondre. Je ne suis plus certain d'être hétéro moi-même."

Il n'y a rien eu de plus. Comme si à trop nous rapprocher nous nous étions brûlés les ailes. Comme si j'avais pris peur et repris mes distances. Nous nous sommes vus de moins en moins souvent. Il me manque.

Mais j'ai longtemps pensé. À lui. À ses paroles. Son aveu me poussait à _oser_. J'ai commencé à braver cette honte qui me prend le ventre quand je croise un homme beau ou bien bâtit, et que je me surprends à le fixer, à apprécier sa silhouette. À accepter qu'Astoria comme toutes les autres aurait toujours ces courbes féminines qui me laissent indifférent. À faire ce long chemin de croix contre moi-même et tous ces préjugés qui m'ont été martelés par mes proches, ces réactions instinctives de dégoût ou de gêne face à ces _homos_ qui osent affirmer qu'il n'y a pas de normes quand on aime.

Et il vient d'y avoir Drago. À nouveau. Contre toute attente, il tente de changer lui aussi, de briser son moule de Malfoy. Quand je l'ai revu, après la rentrée de son fils, il m'a annoncé qu'il était allé cherché sa femme chez elle. J'ignore pourquoi Héléna était partie, ou ce qu'ils se sont dit. Mais le fait est qu'il veut évoluer... Même s'il ne sait pas comment. Même s'il ne comprend pas quel est le moule qu'il quitte. Héléna le guide. Elle fait bien. Elle ose... Il ose avec elle. Et j'ai eu ce fol espoir après avoir parlé avec lui que je pouvais aussi faire changer les choses... Recommencer. Accepter. Retrouver Albert, lui parler, peut-être découvrir avec lui ce que c'est que d'être un homme qui en aime un autre. Sans honte...

Sans peur.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai envisagé de quitter cette univers qui m'étouffait. Astoria... Comment a-t-elle pu se complaire dans cette mascarade ? Elle ne s'en est jamais plainte. Elle se croyait heureuse, dans cette routine automatique qui nous empêchait de penser. Elle a été éduquée pour se contenter de cette vie... Mais elle peut recommencer, elle aussi. Elle est médicomage, peut-être qu'elle est courtisée, toujours souriante, et toujours douce... Sans sa bague à son doigt, elle osera peut-être croire qu'un homme puisse l'aimer vraiment. Peut-être. Elle pourra choisir ce qu'elle veut.

Mais non. Elle est de ces personnes éteintes qui se rangent à une routine et n'osent jamais la quitter, de peur de déclencher des cataclysmes connu d'eux seuls. De ces femmes qui n'oseront jamais et qui rêveront toujours. De ces femmes que le regard des autres paralyse et asservit, qui ne vivent que pour éviter d'être pointée du doigt, vilipendée. Elle souffrira si je divorce. Elle souffrira deux fois plus si je m'affiche... Mais peu importe, au final, mal-aimée, divorcée, les deux situations sont pathétiques. Alors entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moins pire. Je n'ai pas eu de remords à lui parler de divorce.

Il y a eu des larmes. Des 'pourquoi' gémis. Son long silence quand je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait. Et puis son amertume, ses remarques acides, ses insultes murmurées, 'tapette', 'pédale' pour ne pas perdre pied et se laisser prendre par le chagrin... Elle a accepté. Avec rancœur. Prête à disputer le moindre détail, le moindre _vice de forme_. J'ai laissé ma famille se battre pour les possessions qu'elle revendiquait. Je voulais en finir au plus vite... Et tout est fini, maintenant.

Ma tasse de café est vide. Je me lève, règle ma note et me dirige vers la sortie. En chemin, les premiers mots de la lettre que j'enverrais à Albert se forment. Je souris.

Je peux oser.

.

* * *

A/N : Vous êtes toujours là ? Vous avez envie de m'écouter encore déblaterer ? Vous êtes les bienvenus ^^ Sinon, je vous demande encore une fois de me laisser une review, si vous avez quelque chose à dire.

Alors pour ceux qui me lisent encore. Déjà, j'aimerai remercier Caro22 et Pierrafeu pour leur messages pour mon premier chapitre ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura aussi plu... C'est le dernier que j'ai en tête sur les Serpentards. J'envisage un autre chapitre sur Hermione et Ron, et encore une autre sur George... Ce sera peut-être un peu plus consensuel, mais bon, je n'ai guère envie de me lancer dans ce projet en songeant que je veux être originale...

Alors à la prochaine !


	3. Recueillement

_**L'inventaire**_

_Recueillement_

_Personnage de base : Hermione Granger  
_

_Résumé : Un jour qui aurait dû bien se passer. Une apostrophe de Baudelaire qui nous trouble. Un espoir de changement ? Peut-être...  
_

A/N : Hé bien voilà mon one-shot sur Hermione... Il a tourné beaucoup plus noir que prévu, mais... Concilier à la fois le monde qu'indique JKR et celui dans lequel évoluent mes personnages m'était impossible sur ce personnage... Que j'ai somme toute toujours voulu surestimer. Bref, toujours est-il qu'on peut voir cela comme un prologue à mon one-shot "Les larmes de ma mère", puisqu'ils traitent le même personnage et les même relations, même si le personnage central et l'époque sont tous deux différents. J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ Si je dois être totalement honnête, je vous avouerai que vous avez le droit de ne pas l'apprécier, je ne suis guère contente de moi, mais c'était ce que j'avais de mieux...

Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui osent me laisser des reviews, soit **Caro22**, **soit X l'inconnu**, **Misaya67**, **Jyel**, **Jindri**,** Nina ** et** Circae** !

* * *

_«Sois sage, ô ma Douleur, et tiens-toi plus tranquille.  
Tu réclamais le Soir ; il descend ; le voici :  
Une atmosphère obscure enveloppe la ville,  
Aux uns portant la paix, aux autres le souci...__»_

Le recueil de poème tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Hermione restait figée par l'apostrophe. Quelle idée ! Elle se pencha, ramassa le livre avec des mains tremblantes, le remit sur l'étagère. Elle prit le temps d'inspirer de grandes goulées d'air, puis redescendit. Quelle idée ! Elle était allée voir Fleur, celle-ci lui ayant promis de lui prêter des livres en français, puisqu'elle souhaitait recommencer à apprendre cette langue, et voilà qu'elle avait trouvé, au milieu de l'étagère, les Fleurs du Mal de Baudelaire. Le nom du poète l'avait attirée, elle avait lu, quand elle était adolescente, des traductions de ses poèmes... L'idée de le redécouvrir dans sa langue originale lui plaisait, elle avait ouvert le livre au hasard, avait lu le premier vers et... Quelle idée, vraiment.

Elle remercia Fleur, inventa une urgence qu'elle s'efforça de rendre crédible pour rentrer chez elle, prit la poudre de Cheminette.

Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi, Ron travaillait encore chez George, c'était bientôt les vacances scolaires et ils devaient faire les derniers préparatifs. Elle, elle avait voulu profiter des nombreux jours de congés qu'elle ne posait jamais, au moins pour répondre à l'invitation de Fleur... Quelle idée ! Rose était à Poudlard et Hugo à l'école primaire. Elle resterait encore seule pendant deux heures. Tant mieux : en deux heures, elle aurait le temps de se calmer. De maîtriser, d'oublier l'émotion qui lui serrait le cœur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle refusait de le savoir.

L'appartement était vide et silencieux, le salon, où elle restait immobile, était spacieux et lumineux, grâce à une grande baie vitrée que Ron avait tenu à faire installer. Elle l'avait remis en ordre le matin même d'un coup négligent de baguette. Les murs étaient ornées de photos, récentes ou vieilles, des souvenirs, des photos de vacances, des portraits de Ron, Rose et Hugo, d'Harry et Ginny, James, Albus et Lily, d'autres, et d'elle. Au dessus de la cheminée, l'Ordre de Merlin de Ron trônait, le sceau de Shakerbolt rouge et brillant. Hermione avait préféré ranger le sien.

Dans le coin gauche de la pièce, caché entre deux fauteuils confortables, il y avait un panier d'osier que sa mère lui avait offert, et à l'intérieur, des coupures de journaux qu'elle souhaitait conserver.

Le silence devenait pesant, elle chercha quelque chose pour le rompre, fouilla la boîte à musique et ne tomba pendant longtemps que sur les chansons préférées de ses enfants et de Ron. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas écouté un morceau rien que pour son propre plaisir ? Depuis que Rose hurlait en entendant du Chopin, se souvint-elle en trouvant finalement ses quatre scherzos. Le piano se déversa dans la pièce, emportant le silence. Hermione tituba jusqu'au canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Elle inspira largement, souffla lentement, son cœur battit moins vite, mais sa gorge et son ventre étaient toujours serrés, pourquoi donc... ? Elle ramassa ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et sanglota comme l'enfant qu'elle n'était plus depuis des lustres, ses reniflements à peine couverts par le piano.

"Quelle idiote je fais, souffla-t-elle la voix cassée. Allons, du calme ma vieille... Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer."

Le piano de Chopin lui répondait avec passion, et elle répéta encore :

"Cela ne sert à rien."

Mais les larmes coulaient toujours sur son visage. Elle se leva brusquement, les essuya, arrêta Chopin, mit Bach à la place, la contrebasse à peine plus maîtrisée remplaça le piano fou. Mais ses larmes coulaient encore. Elle laissa la musique, incapable de supporter le silence, alla à la cuisine, espérant y trouver quelque chose à faire, mais il n'y avait rien, elle ne pouvait pas préparer le repas dans cet état, elle risquait de faire une erreur, Ron ou Hugo s'en apercevrait, ils feraient une remarque, ils se douteraient de quelque chose... Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive.

Elle alla dans la chambre à coucher qui étaient aussi ordonnée que toutes les autres pièces, elle avait envie de s'allonger et de dormir, d'arrêter de penser, de se reposer, elle avait du temps, personne ne s'en apercevrait. Mais la vision des draps orangés, un cadeau de Molly, lui ôta l'envie, elle revint dans le salon, s'installa dans le canapé. Mais évidemment le sommeil la fuyait. Elle voulut se concentrer sur la musique, se souvint des paroles de sa mère quand elle lui avait fait découvrir Bach, quand elle avait... oh, dix-neuf ans, probablement. Quand ses parents avaient commencé à accepter qu'elle avait osé leur ôter la mémoire afin de les protéger –afin qu'il ne l'empêchent pas de partir seule, afin qu'ils ne la pleurent pas si elle mourrait.

'Quand j'écoute Bach, j'entends la vie. Tu vois, sa musique avance toujours, le thème est toujours différent et sans qu'on s'en rende compte, il a déjà totalement changé...'

Hermione frissonna. Elle ne voulait pas y penser, non, son thème... Elle l'avait changé volontairement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait quitté son travail au ministère quand Hugo était né, pour s'occuper de ses enfants... Les voir vivre, plutôt que de remarquer toutes les traces de la guerre hâtivement cachées, cela lui avait fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle avait repris depuis que Rose avait eu dix ans, parce qu'elle allait rentrer à Poudlard, qu'Hermione aurait moins besoin d'être présente pour ses deux enfants, et Hugo était si mature pour son âge... Elle s'était débrouillée pour avoir du travail à emporter à la maison, afin d'y être quand Hugo rentrait de l'école primaire. Cela allait, Ron n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait mit devant le fait accompli, même s'il était plutôt réticent quand elle en avait parlé auparavant...

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, d'ailleurs. Elle se souvenait d'avant leur mariage, leurs disputes qui se finissaient sur des embrassades, des retrouvailles. Cela faisait bien longtemps, oui. Elle avait cessé de le corriger sur ses mauvaises manières, qui tendaient à disparaître d'elles-mêmes d'ailleurs. Elle rangeait derrière lui quand il partait au travail, ce n'était qu'un coup de baguette en plus. Elle s'était habituée aux blagues de plus ou moins bon goût qu'il ramenait de Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux, même quand elles étaient défectueuses. Elle ne disait plus rien quand il lui faisait mal en lui faisait l'amour, c'était si facile de simuler, elle n'était déjà pas bruyante, alors...

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, songea encore Hermione en se battant contre le sanglot qui emprisonnait sa gorge.

Cela allait, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme avait dit un jour George après la mort de Fred, cela devait aller. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait raison.

Alors elle enleva Bach et choisit une musique quelconque, entraînante, aux paroles joyeuses qui dégoulinaient de mièvrerie et de joie forcée, dont l'air obsédant collait à la peau et ne se faisait jamais oublier. Elle alla dans la cuisine, chanta en même temps que la chanteuse à la voix acidulée que le présent lui appartenait, qu'elle avait l'amour, la gloire et la beauté, chanta à plein poumons jusqu'à couvrir la voix de l'autre. Et elle se mit à préparer le repas. Une gratin de courge, une recette qu'elle tenait de Molly, comme toutes les recettes qu'elle expérimentait, d'ailleurs. Ron n'avait jamais aimé sa cuisine, il y avait, pour lui, trop de légumes.

Quand elle mit le plat au four, elle vit qu'elle avait le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant d'aller chercher Hugo. Elle se demanda comment s'était passée sa journée, déjà impatiente d'écouter son babillage d'enfant, qui lui demanderait toute son attention, qui l'empêcherait de penser.

Elle ne passa pas longtemps sous la douche et s'empressa d'en sortir. Elle n'était pas en retard, mais l'eau qui coulait contre sa peau lui rappelait désagréablement les larmes qui avaient menacées de la submerger. Il ne fallait pas. Elle ne devait pas...

Elle fut en avance devant la grille de l'école primaire. Elle discuta de régime post-natal et de principes d'éducation avec les autres mères, nota avec humour qu'il n'y avait presque pas de pères, comme d'habitude. Et puis Hugo arriva, en pleine discussion avec un ami. Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Son petit Hugo... Il la serra dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa avec chaleur. Si elle n'avait pas eu Rose ni Hugo... Elle se força à oublier la suite de la phrase, ce n'était pas la peine. Hugo dit au-revoir à ses amis, elle salua les autres mères et prit la direction de chez elle.

La main de son fils dans la sienne était chaude. Elle s'y raccrocha, c'était si différent de la fraîcheur de leur maison quand elle y restait seule. C'était agréable. Comme toujours.

Mais Hugo voulait courir et elle le laissa caracoler devant elle, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Son Hugo... Ce n'était pas un enfant sage, loin de là. Elle l'avait probablement trop gâté, comme Ron avait trop gâté Rose. Pour se prouver à tous les deux qu'ils étaient capables d'aimer, oui, d'aimer, comme ils avaient été capable de tuer durant la guerre. Vraiment, qu'allait-il devenir à Poudlard ? Elle avait espéré, et elle espérait encore, lui avoir aussi donné assez de valeurs pour qu'il se conduise bien là-bas. Elle était assez intelligente pour avoir réussi cela, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione frissonna. Il faisait froid, soudain. Le vent, probablement.

Hugo l'attendait, les joues roses, devant la porte. Hermione lui dédia un sourire rayonnant auquel il répondit. Elle lui prépara son goûter, l'interrogea sur sa journée, le laissa monter dans sa chambre pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs. Elle-même se pencha sur les dossiers qu'elle avait préparé pour le lendemain, les relut, et les rangea dans son sac à main. Cela irait. Comme toujours.

Ce fut à ce moment que Ron poussa la porte d'entrée, avec un tonitruant «C'est moi !». Elle lui sourit, le laissa venir à elle, l'embrasser, puis s'écarta pour qu'il reçoive un Hugo arrivé tout droit des escaliers. Elle regarda le père et le fils jouer ensemble à se battre, regretta l'absence de Rose. Elle se demanda quand recevrait-elle une lettre de sa fille, sourit en songeant que cela ne faisait même pas deux semaines que la dernière était arrivée. Et puis elle s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un exemplaire de la gazette du Sorcier qu'elle feuilleta.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula comme toujours, vers les sept heures, l'estomac de Ron se rappela à leur bon souvenir, les deux garçons se jetèrent comme des affamés sur son gratin, la complimentèrent, rangèrent sagement leur vaisselle, qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette tandis que Ron prenait sa douche. Puis vint le temps de border Hugo, de l'embrasser, puis d'aller rejoindre Ron sur le canapé du salon.

Et puis, vers les dix heures, elle se leva, déclarant qu'elle était fatiguée, et se coucha. Ron ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Demain, tout serait comme d'habitude.


End file.
